Laço
by JohnFlash
Summary: Uma história diferente. Coloquei-a aqui porque parti da amizade das winx para montá-la, mas vou ser sincero, a história não aborda nada das winx, não é sobre nada específico que já exista, as winx foram só uma base de relação admirável.Espero que gostem!
1. Introdução

**Laço**

**Turbulência No Passado**

(iniciado em 04/10/2008)

**Título**

**Um laço... Algo concreto, presente em gravatas, enfeites de cabelo, quando amarramos algo e finalizamos, e etc. Mas não é apenas concreto, tem seu sentido abstrato, uma relação com alguém, uma amizade, um romance, um laço. É a partir dessa visão que se desenrola a estória, pessoas de diferentes tipos construindo relações/laços bem fortes. Mesmo com as diferenças, formam uma aliança admirável, enfrentando vários problemas e seguindo seus destinos, sempre juntos.**

**Um laço depende dos envolvidos, para mantê-lo é preciso força de vontade, dedicação e paciência, como tudo na vida.**

**Laço: Introdução**

**Uma história divertida te espera! Na bela cidade de Sonópolis há uma variedade de personalidades. Há gente que vive pensando no futuro e se perde em sua imaginação como a jovem****:**

**Mel Angelliun**

**Idade: 14 anos.**

**Aparência: Tem cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, com uma leve franja direcionada para os lados. Seus olhos são azuis, tem estatura mediana e é magra.**

**Visual de costume: Blusa branca tomara que caia, calça jeans azul, botas brancas e um arco azul com detalhes brancos, no cabelo. Às vezes usa uma pulseira dourada que sua mãe lhe deu quando era pequena.**

**Personalidade: Uma garota doce e sonhadora demais que está sempre viajando em seus pensamentos. Entretanto não é tão boba quanto parece, sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. Sua situação pode dificultar com tanta gente fútil. Guarda em seu interior seu triste passado, sobre o qual não gosta muito de falar.**

**Depoimento: "Ah... Sou muito tímida. Não consigo me concentrar sabendo que talvez muitas pessoas leiam isso. Está bem, vamos lá! Eu sou... Pelo menos acho que sou simpática, espontânea, dizem que sou certinha demais, ingênua, sensível e um pouco neurótica em questões escolares, não sei por que falam isso. Porém de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Esforço-me para ser uma excelente amiga, pois minhas amizades têm extremo valor para mim. Enfim... Foi maravilhoso conhecê-lo (a), beijos e divirta-se!"**

**Outros procuram algo mais concreto, como a realista****:**

**Henera Stray**

**Idade: 14 anos.**

**Aparência: Tem olhos castanhos claros, estatura alta e é magra. Seu cabelo é liso, comprido e negro, repartido ao meio.**

**Visual de costume: Blusa vermelha de meia manga, mini saia vermelha, meias, coloridas, e sapato preto.**

**Personalidade: Henera é a irmã de consideração de Mel. Uma menina parcialmente calma e um pouco distraída. É muito simpática e uma ótima companheira. Junto com suas grandes amigas e irmã, vai viver grandes aventuras!**

**Depoimento: "Eu sou maluca! Ta, menos. Adoro sair e me divertir com minhas amigas. Talvez me achem realista demais algumas vezes, mas é que parece tão perda tempo ficar fantasiando por aí. Bom, espero que curta nossas aventuras! Beijo." (Créditos a Caroline)**

**Conviver com as diferenças é uma missão de todos, mesmo que seja bem difícil para a fechada:**

**Galatic Dracov**

**Idade:** **14 anos.**

**Aparência: Seu cabelo comprido, bastante ondulado com alguns cachos, preto, acentua sua imagem sombria. Seus olhos são avermelhados, tem estatura alta e é magra.**

**Visual de costume: Praticamente não gosta de outra cor que não seja preto, sempre de blusa preta, calça preta, suas especiais botas, também pretas, e seu relógio que não poderia ser de outra cor.**

**Personalidade: Uma jovem com gostos diferentes e sérios problemas de socialização, definida muitas vezes como estranha. Conseguirá ela se enquadrar na sociedade atual? Ou continuará sozinha e fechada? Talvez se abra um pouco com a volta de grandes amizades.**

**Depoimento: "Nada a declarar. Só acho que não gosto de você. As pessoas me irritam com facilidade e eu não faço mínima questão da presença delas na minha vida. Tchau." (Créditos a Luiza)**

**Escândalos também não faltam nessa mistura humana**, **com a sorridente:**

**Cahtty Ponyx**

**Idade: 14 anos.**

**Aparência: Um prendedor rosa prende para trás, uma mecha de seu cabelo longo, loiro e liso. Seus olhos são verdes, tem estatura razoavelmente alta e é magra.**

**Visual de costume: Não se deixe enganar ao achar que ela é uma típica patricinha da cidade grande com seu visual. Usa uma blusa listrada tomara que caia, branca e rosa, uma mini saia também rosa, sandálias brancas e um relógio azul.**

**Personalidade: Cahtty tem muito o que dizer com seus gritos inconfundíveis, não consegue manter a calma por meia hora que seja e implica com todos os que a contrariam. Ela ficará sempre tão problemática?Ou conseguirá resolver isso?**

**Depoimento: "Ahhh! Então quer dizer que vamos começar a estória? Mal posso esperar. Estou muito animada, da vontade de gritar e dançar e cantar e, você entendeu. Sou a mais bonita das quatro citadas, então não tirem o olho de mim! Nossas situações são hilárias! Hahahahaha. Beijos!" (Créditos a Nicoli)**

**Nessa cidade a beleza não tem medo de se expor, com quatro garotas que não desistirão de seus objetivos facilmente. Mel, Henera, Galatic e Cahtty viverão várias situações e descobrirão que essa cidade não é só bondade como parece. Quem será que conquistará mais fãs? A fechada, Galatic? A realista, Henera? A escandalosa, Cahtty? Ou a sonhadora, Mel?**


	2. Cap1  Começando! A cidade de Sonópolis

**Música tema da entrada: youtube****.com/watch?v=kJMLnxcIWMU&feature=related**

**Para quem quiser ver as imagens dos personagens e das capas de cada capítulo que não podem ser mostradas aqui ou se preferir ler no blog que está mais avançado: lacoaserie. blogspot .com**

**Cidade de Sonópolis, 1999.**

**E****ra noite de lua cheia. As nuvens cobriam os céus, cinzentas e assombrosas. Uma mulher com cabelos longos e loiros corria por um estabelecimento desesperada, segurando um envelope. Dobrou na esquina de uma rua em frente ao estabelecimento e sumiu na escuridão. A luz da lua cintilava numa vitrine de uma loja situada na esquina em que ela acabara de dobrar.**

**-Aahhhhhhhhhhh! – ouve-se um grito ecoando na noite.**

**Dois dias depois...**

**D.(dona)Carmyn atende o telefone.**

**-Alô?**

**Policial-Bom dia,**** dona Carmyn?**

**Dona Carmyn-Ela mesma, quem fala?**

**Policial-Aqui é da polícia. A senhora tem alguma ligação com Sabrina Angelliun?**

******Dona Carmyn**-Sim, somos amigas, algo errado com ela?

**Policial-Bem... Seja forte minha senhora, quando a encontramos não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer.**

******Dona Carmyn**-Não pode ser! – a senhora começava a derramar lágrimas.

**Policial-Meus pêsames. Sei que não é uma boa hora para fazer um questionário, só gostaria de saber se ela tem parentes na cidade?**

******Dona Carmyn**-Não. O marido morreu faz um ano e os pais vivem muito longe. Tem apenas uma filha de cinco anos.

**Policial-E quem está com a menina?**

******Dona Carmyn**-Eu. Ela ficaria aqui em casa pela semana, enquanto a mãe resolvia alguns problemas...

**Uma hora**** depois...**

**Mel-Tia Carmyn, minha mãe não vêm me buscar?**

******Dona Carmyn**-Mel, sua mãe acaba de me ligar... Disse que precisa fazer uma viagem urgente e pediu que eu cuidasse de você até ela voltar. Mandou um beijo enorme, um abraço e disse que te ama muito.

**Mel-Viajar? Sem nem se de****spedir?**

******Dona Carmyn**-Ela disse que não daria tempo.

**Mel fez uma expressão triste. Uma menina grita de um quarto próximo da sala onde as duas estavam:**

**-Mel! Venha! Temos que terminar de montar o castelo!**

******Dona Carmyn**-Agora pare de** lamentar e vá se divertir com Henera! Sua mãe não gostaria de vê-la triste.**

**Mel-Está certo! Obrigada tia! – sorri e vai correndo para o quarto onde estava sua amiga.**

******Dona Carmyn **refletiu ***Oh... Pobre menina, deixe comigo Sabrina, cuidarei dela como se fosse minha filha*.**

**Quase nove anos depois... ****Cidade de Sonópolis, Janeiro de 2008. (Música do tempo passando e da paisagem formada a seguir: youtube****.com/watch?v=QUIdDWdvZ_I&feature=related****)**

**Uma paisagem surge vagarosamente, o sol arde nos céus com nuvens brancas como algodão,**** o mar azul esverdeado brilha. No porto de navegações da cidade, avista-se uma embarcação chegando à cidade.  
**

**Do outro lado da linha de um celular...**

**Henera-Eiii, Mel? Você está aí?**

**Nenhum ruído é identificado.**

**Henera-Owww! Sonhadora? Acorda bela adormecida! Não me deixa falar sozinha não...**

**Na parte frontal da embarcação, ****estava uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros de costas, que contemplava a vista.**

**Mel-Ups****, desculpa. Sabe como é né? Esse mar calmo com essas nuvens, eu me distraio fácil ahashshahasaa. – ria graciosamente.**

**Henera-Te conheço****, ahaashasha... Sabia... Ta sonhando acordada de novo? Quando é que você vai acordar mana? Olha, ta todo mundo falando do seu retorno aqui na cidade, preparada?**

**Mel-Ah. Não sei. É bom voltar depois dessa viagem, mas sei lá viu... Não gosto que fiquem encima de mim com mil perguntas.  
Henera-Você ainda ta confusa pelo que aconteceu e tal né?  
Mel-To sim. Tentei esquecer ao máximo, mas... Bem, já estou desembarcando aqui, te vejo logo e me deseje boa sorte com essa volta!  
Henera–Ok, boa sorte! Acho que você vai ter uma surpresa ao chegar... Ahashahsa Tchau!  
Mel-Surpresa? Mas pera aí que história... Ahh desligou. Bom, vamos lá, vou dar o meu melhor e fugir dessas encrencas. Quem sabe eu não acordo de uma vez. Pelo menos pra amenizar o sofrimento essa viagem serviu. – uma lágrima escorre de seu olho direito.**

**Mel vai andando pela plataforma até o centro de recepção e quando desce as escadas...****!  
Galatic-Bem vinda de volta. Você não mudou nada.  
Mel–Nossa! Vocês por aqui? Que saudades, há quanto tempo não ficamos todas juntas. Obrigada por virem! – sorriu.**

**Cahtty–Mellllll! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Querida! Que saudades!**

**Cahtty-Aiiiiiiiii vamos logo! Você tem que ver ****as mudanças!  
Galatic-Por favor Cahtty, relaxa! Ela ficou um ano fora e não cinquenta... - olhou com desprezo. **

**As garotas, após um abraço, vão em direção ao estacionamento de automóveis. Enquanto isso em um apartamento na cidade...**

**BIOGRAFIA:**

**D.(dona)Carmyn Stray**

**Idade: 47 anos.**

**Aparência: Cabelo curto, liso e preto, olhos pretos, estatura mediana e é magra.**

**Visual de costume: Uma blusa elegante rosa bebê, saia comprida da mesma cor, sandália branca, uma espécie de touca na cabeça(rosa bebê também), um óculos pequeno e brincos de argola.**

**Personalidade: Bondosa, Responsável, ingênua, maníaca por limpeza e servir lanches. Não se dá com pessoas relaxadas, por isso às vezes se estressa um pouco com sua filha Henera que tem bastante preguiça. Ela sempre cedia sua casa para as quatro amigas se encontrarem.**

**Depoimento:**** "Adoro minhas meninas, incluindo Cahtty e Galatic! Todas tem um caráter especial, adoro reuni-las em minha casa e fazer meus deliciosos biscoitos com chocolate quente. Sinto muita falta da mãe de Mel e cumpro minha promessa de educar e cuidar de sua filha como se fosse minha, mas nem preciso fingir, pois ela já fazia parte de nossa família mesmo antes de morar conosco. Essas meninas tem muito o que mostrar! Um beijinho."**

******Dona Carmyn**-E então? Ela já chegou?  
Henera-Já sim, mãe. Está com um pouco de medo das pessoas ficarem encima dela, mas eu a acalmei um pouco. Como ela sentia falta do tempo do nosso quarteto, pedí para a Galatic e a Cahtty pegarem ela na plataforma. 

***Observação***

**Mel perdeu seus pais cedo e foi criada ****junto a Henera, uma de suas melhores amigas, pela mãe da mesma, dona Carmyn, que criou-as igualmente como prometera para sua falescida amiga, mãe de Mel.**

**As garotas pararam na frent****e do estacionamento e entraram numa loja de conveniências para fazer uma hora até que a mãe de Henera chegasse para buscá-las.  
Enquanto procuravam petiscos para levar, um carro impecável e muito chique chegou e buzinou para as meninas. Cahtty e Galatic saíram andando em direção ao carro, porém Mel ficou parada, sem entender nada.**

**Galatic-Anda Mel.**  
**Mel-Mas que carro é esse? - disse assustada.**  
**Galatic-O da ****Dona Carmyn**...

**Então Mel seguiu-as, porém não compreendendo como sua mãe adotiva teria comprado um carro de tanta classe. Parecia ser muito caro!**  
**Entrou e cumprimentou ****Dona Carmyn **calorosamente. Haviam passado um bom tempo distantes, morrera de saudades. Mel pensou se deveria retirar sua dúvida ou não. Era melhor saber logo!

**Mel-Mãe, o que aconteceu no meu tempo fora?**  
******Dona Carmyn**-Mel, Não é hora para isso. Logo logo saberá.

**Intrigada, Mel ficou quieta e aflita. O que estariam escondendo dela? O que havia de errado com suas amigas e mãe? Por que ninguém lhe contava nada?**

**Mel passou toda a viagem sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra. De repente, notou que o carro foi parando, e olhou em volta. Estava em seu bairro, porém numa rua muito luxuosa.**

**Mel-Onde estamos?**  
******Dona Carmyn**-Ué, em frente ao nosso prédio!  
**Mel-Vocês se mudaram?**  
******Dona Carmyn**-Claro! E a senhorita também! Agora, nenhum outro comentário!  
**Mel pensou *Ai meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? Tá todo mundo maluco? Será que eu virei gringa e não sei? Ahshsa*.**

**Dona Carmyn parou o carro em frente ao prédio e deixou as meninas saírem. Ela iria estacionar o carro enquanto elas esperavam na portaria. As garotas saíram do carro e entraram no prédio. Mel estava chocada. Nunca havia visto uma portaria assim, enorme, brilhante. Parecia um shopping! Ela e as amigas sentaram-se num sofá e ficaram esperarando.**

**Créditos divididos com Luiza Pontes. Continua em Cap.2 - UMA SURPRESA INESPERADA.**


	3. Cap2 Uma surpresa Inesperada

**D****.Carmyn chegou à portaria e as garotas subiram. O elevador era enorme, todo iluminado e elegante. Mel cada vez mais se maravilhava com tantas surpresas.**

**Chegando ao apartamento tomou um susto quando abriram a porta, pois um vulto pulou em seus braços. Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com uma criatura toda peluda e branca.**

**Mel-Kitty! - gritou contente.**

**Kitty-Au au au! **

**Biografia:**

**Kitty**

**Idade: 2 anos. **

**Aparência: Apesar de ser uma cadelinha, é tão pequena que mais parece uma gata, pêlos brancos. Dizem ser da raça scottish terrier.**

**Personalidade: Dócil, arteira e muito alegre.**

**História: Kitty foi separada de sua mãe e abandonada. Mel, Henera, Galatic e Cahtty a adotaram, juntas, para ser a mascote do grupo e o fato de ser tão pequena ainda é um mistério que não incomoda ninguém.**

******Dona Carmyn**-Hahsahshs Com saudades da mascote?

**Mel-Claro! Ela está até mais bonita!**

**Galatic-Isso porque você não viu o que tivemos que fazer pra ela voltar a "beleza" dela. Cahtty pirou de vez e resolveu pintar a bicha de rosa. - falou com desprezo.**

**Mel-Como você pôde Cah? - perguntou chocada.**

**Cahtty-Ah, ela fico linda gente... Só porque vocês não são fãs de rosa que não gostaram. Você gostou não foi Kitty?**

**Kitty-Awwww... – entristeceu-se.**

**Galatic-Nem ela gostou sahshsa.**

**De longe se ouviu um ruído de passos acelerados. Mel virou-se e se deparou com Henera gritando seu nome.**

**Henera-Mellll!**

**Henera pulou e a abraçou com todas as forças que tinha!**

**Mel-Oii Hene!**

******Dona Carmyn**-Aproveitando a oportunidade, vou fazer um lanche para comemorarmos!

**Galatic-Boa idéia ... To morrendo de fome. – alegrou-se.**

**Mel, Henera e Cahtty olharam assustadas para Galatic.**

**Galatic-Que foi? – admirou-se.**

**Mel-É... Nem tudo mudou. Alguém continua com o mesmo apetite de tubarão aqui.**

**Cahtty-Pois é... Comilona! Shshsahsa.**

**As garotas foram rindo para o quarto de Mel e Henera. Mel sentiu-se no paraíso assim que deu uma olhada em seu velho quarto. Tinha computador moderno, colchas lindas, enfeites e tudo que poderia desejar. Ainda tinha uma decoração feita pelas três amigas que davam boas vindas a ela.**

**Uma Faixa dizia: "Bem vinda".**

**Henera, Galatic e Cahtty-Surpresaa! – sorriram.**

**Mel-Ohh meu deus. É lindo... Tudo! Não podia querer mais nada... Tudo está perfeito.**

**Começou a soltar umas lágrimas e virou-se para que não a vissem. As garotas a abraçaram.**

**Henera-Ahhh mana... Qual é né?**

**Galatic-Ahaha parece que não fui só eu que não mudei tanto... Chorona!**

**Mel-É mesmo... Meu emocional continua igual. Sabe meninas... No exterior eu fiquei pensando muito em tudo que aconteceu e tal, morri de saudades de todos! Foi por isso que resolvi voltar mais cedo do que o esperado.**

**Henera-Ahh nós também sentimos sua falta, mesmo depois de nos afastarmos um pouco, nosso quarteto sem uma que seja perde muito a graça! Estamos reunidas aqui hoje, pois achei que você gostaria dessa reunião, o afastamento foi tão deprimente.**

**Galatic-É mesmo né... Nos afastamos muito no decorrer desse ano, depois de tanta confusão com escola e a Mel com os problemas.**

**Cahtty-Sinto falta do tempo que andávamos sempre grudadas! – fez uma triste expressão.**

**Mel-Acho que todas nós sentimos... Lembram de quando tínhamos doze anos? Saíamos direto juntas, em todas as festas, comemorações do colégio e tudo mais...**

**Henera-Sim!**

**Galatic-Vocês se lembram de como nos conhecemos?**

**Cahtty-Hum... Vamos ver...**

**Continua em Cap.3 – RELEMBRANDO O PASSADO**


	4. Cap3 Relembrando o passado

****

Música da volta no tempo: youtube

**.com/watch?v=Azb6lV7ku8I**

**~FLASH BACK ON~**

**T****udo começou na alfabetização... Cidade de Sonópolis, 2000.**

**Mel chegou acompanhada de Henera na escola. Elas entraram na sala de aula e assim que deram o primeiro passo, uma garota começou a gritar desesperadamente na sala. Era Cahtty.**

**Mel-O que houve? - diz ao estranhar sua reação.**  
**Cahtty-Eu não sei.**  
**Henera-Como você não sabe?**  
**Cahtty-Oii! Meu nome é Cahtty!**  
**Mel e Henera-Oii!**  
**Mel-Meu nome é Mel e ela é Henera.**  
**Henera-Sim.**  
**Cahtty-Querem ser minhas amigas?**

**Mel e Henera-Claro! - dizem sorridentes.**

**Cahtty começa a gritar novamente e correr pela sala. As duas ainda não entendiam o motivo certo...**

**Galatic chega perto das duas.**

**Galatic-Viraram amigas dela?  
Mel e Henera-Sim, por quê?  
Galatic-Porque quando disse "sim", ela gritou igual agora pouco.**

**A partir daí, as quatro viraram grandes amigas e faziam todos os trabalhos juntas.**

**~FLASH BACK OFF~**

**Créditos divididos com Nicoli Frantz. Continua em Cap.4 - QUANDO A AMIZADE TORNA-SE ESPECIAL**

**Bom gente, vou postar até o cap.5 (os caps 3/4/5 são bem curtos, não escrevi essa história sozinho, tem alguns capítulos escritos por ajudantes, não os levem a mal). Pra quem ainda não viu o blog, lá tem a história com as capas dos capítulos e imagens de biografia(nada demais, só pra ser mais criativo) e os links aqui também dão problema, não consigo por direto... são as músicas no decorrer da história =) Vão ver que usei muitos vídeos das winx, apesar da história não ser em torno delas. Por mais que seja uma história super amadora, simples e tals, espero que gostem =D**


	5. Cap4 Quando a amizade torna se especial

**Henera-Foi mesmo engraçado... Hashahs.**

**Galatic-E nosso primeiro shopping juntas? Eu não queria ir de jeito nenhum...**

**~FLASH BACK ON~**

**Sexta série... Cidade de Sonópolis,2006._mat_ (matemática), certo?**

**Cahtty-Vamos para o shopping, meninas?**  
**Mel-Ah... Não sei. Tenho que estudar...**  
**Henera-Claro! Quando?**  
**Galatic-Eu não vou a shopping. É um porre! Mil pessoas andando sem ter o que fazer.**  
**Cahtty-É óbvio Galatic... Ah vamos nos divertir gente!**  
**Mel e Galatic-Ah está bem, mas quando?**  
**Cahtty-Sexta feira, logo depois da prova de**

**Todas concordaram. No shopping..._net_ (internet).**  
**Henera-Sério? Como ele é? Qual é o nome dele?**  
**Galatic-Ah para com isso... Onde ta a diversão?**  
**Cahtty-Você já vai ver.**

**Mel-Como estou? – pergunta insegura.**  
**Henera-Linda!**  
**Galatic-É... Ta legal...**  
**Mel-Onde está a Cahtty?**

**Meia hora depois...**

**Cahtty-Oii gente...**  
**Mel-Por que demorou?**  
**Cahtty-Ahh... É porque eu tava conversando com um gatinho na**

**As quatro amigas foram de loja em loja, lancharam, conversaram e riram muito, realmente estavam curtindo. (Música enquanto andam pelo shopping: /watch?v=osyI9lKgW6Q&feature=related )**

**No caminho para casa...**

**Galatic-Vou confessar que gostei. Não da parte das lojas, mas sim pelas conversas.**  
**Cathy-Que bom.**  
**Henera-Qual é o próximo show?**  
**Mel-Show? Ashasha**

**Todas riram e foram conversando em direção a casa de Dona Carmyn.**

**~FLASH BACK OFF~**

**Créditos divididos com Nicoli Frantz. Continua em Cap.5- O GAROTO NOVO**


	6. Cap5 O garoto novo

**Cahtty-Foi ótimo aquele dia!**

**Mel-E aquele garoto que era nosso amigo, o Gustavo! Lembro de quando ele entrou no colégio...**

**~FLASH BACK ON~**

**Numa segunda feira também na 6ª série... As meninas entram na sala de aula.**

**Galatic-Quero ir para casa...**  
**Mel-Vamos ter que estudar, né?**  
**Henera-To com sono... Uaaaah...**  
**Cahtty-Ihh... Gente, eu acho que vamos receber a prova de matemática.**  
**Mel, Henera, Galatic-Essa não...**

**Professora Gertrude-Bom dia alunos!**  
**Alunos-Bom dia professora...**  
**Gertrude-Antes de começar a matéria, quero apresentar um garoto novo.**

**Henera, Galatic, Cahtty-Será que ele é gato?**

**Mel e Henera-Galatic?-perguntam surpresas.**

**Galatic-Ah... Se ele for um _dark_ (basicamente um gótico) bonitinho ué...**

**Mel-Vocês só pensam nisso ahashahs.**  
**Gertrude-Gustavo, vem aqui, por favor.**  
**Cahtty grita-Aaaaai! Ele é lindoo!**

**Cahtty após perceber vários olhares em sua volta, fecha a boca rapidamente. Os alunos começam a rir e Gustavo fica com vergonha. Ele tinha cabelos lisos castanhos e olhos verdes, bem atrente.**

**Gustavo-Onde sento professora G?**  
**Gertrude-Alí... Do lado da Cahtty de blusa azul.**  
**Gustavo-Ok...**

**Gustavo senta e olha para Cahtty.**

**Gustavo-Oi, prazer.**  
**Cahtty-Oi, o prazer é todo meu - sorri.**  
**Gertrude-Eu vou entregar as provas que fizeram sexta passada, ok? Lembrem-se que a média é sete. Gustavo você fará a segunda chamada. Bem, vamos lá! Enquanto a professora ia falando a nota de todos, as quatro amigas ouviam suas notas.**

**Gertrude-Cahtty, 6,0.**  
**Gertrude-Galatic, 5,0.**  
**Gertrude-Henera, 8,0.**  
**Gertrude-Mel, 9,0.**  
**Gertrude-Bom, já entreguei as provas... Agora vamos copiar o quadro.**

**A Professora Gertrude estava escrevendo enquanto as meninas discutiam as notas._mat_ mesmo.**  
**Mel-Ah, para Galatic. Estuda mais, só isso.**  
**Cahtty-Cara, meus pais vão me matar, eu tirei 6,0!**  
**Gustavo-Não fica assim, você vai recuperar.**  
**Cahtty-Tomara!**  
**Gustavo-Vocês não vão copiar o quadro, não?**  
**Henera e Cahtty-Não.**  
**Gustavo-Asahsahsahas**

**Mel-Eu tirei 9,0 de novo! Eu sou muito boa em matemática! - sorria.**  
**Henera-8,0! 8,0! – dançava ao falar.**  
**Galatic-Eu tirei 5,0, mas não to nem aí. É só em**

**Mel-Eu vou! – disse ao reprovar as duas com o olhar.**

**Galatic-Eu também, já é difícil estudar com matéria, imagina sem.**

**O sinal tocou.**  
**Gertrude-Recreio gente!**

**Os alunos saem da sala para a cantina. O novo garoto segue as quatro amigas.**

**Gustavo-Posso passar o recreio com vocês?**  
**Cathy-Claro!**  
**Gustavo-Obrigado, para onde estamos indo?**  
**Mel-Para a cantina. **

**Na cantina.**

**Mel-Oii moça, eu quero a promoção três, por favor.**  
**Néia-Três reais.**  
**Mel-Obrigada.**  
**Néia-Próximo.**  
**Henera-Eu quero a promoção três.**  
**Néia-Três reais.**  
**Henera-Obrigada**  
**Néia-Próximo.**  
**Cahtty-Eu quero a promoção três.**  
**Néia-Três reais.**  
**Cahtty-Obrigada**  
**Néia-Próximo.**  
**Galatic-Eu quero a promoção três.**  
**Néia-Três reais, arghh! Não agüento mais falar isso, será que alguém quer outra promoção que não seja a três?**  
**Galatic-Obrigada – respondeu olhando assustada para a mulher.**  
**Cahtty-Vamos pro segundo andar?**  
**Todos-siim!**

**Enquanto estavam subindo as escadas... Gustavo pegou na mão de Cahtty.**

**Cahtty-Por que segurou minha mão? - olhava para ele.**  
**Gustavo-Porque eu gosto de você...**  
**Cahtty-Sério? Mas você nem me conhece...**

**Gustavo-Foi amor a primeira vista.**

**Depois de alguns dias viraram namorados. Cahtty estava mais feliz do que nunca, agora estava topando tudo! Música tema dos amigos juntos: /watch?v=M_aekSWKZko&feature=related**  
**Os cinco amigos se divertiam muito falando de bobagens, bobagens e mais bobagens. Era um ano perfeito para todos. Só que no final do ano, Gustavo saiu do colégio e nem deu mais notícias. Foi muito triste sua saída, mas com o tempo foi se tornando menos dramática. As quatro amigas se divertiam de qualquer jeito, rindo das confusões, Henera e Cahtty não copiando o quadro, tirando notas baixas em matemática (menos Mel e Henera). Foi um ano maravilhoso para elas. **

**~FLASH BACK OFF~**

**Créditos divididos com Nicoli Frantz. Continua em Cap.6- LANCHINHO DA DONA CARMYN**

**Bom, por enquanto é só. Quem preferiu acompanhar no blog postado no cap.1 fique a vontade, quem prefere ficar acompanhando por aki e só vendo as imagens lá também e quem não quiser nem entrar no blog, use sua imaginação ;D Espero que não fiquem irritados com os capítulos pequenos, uma ajudante não escrevia muito por dia, ela postava aos poucos =) Mas depois desses eu volto a direcionar a estória e fica maior. Obrigado aos que estão lendo, a partir do próximo capítulo, a estória começa a fluir de verdade ;D**


End file.
